


Unpleasant Truths

by 9foxgrl



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AI accidentally ostracize their partner, Accidental Neglect, Angst, F/M, Gen, Repressed Feelings, RvB Angst War, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9foxgrl/pseuds/9foxgrl
Summary: RvB Angst War prompt by @secretlystephaniebrown: Omega gets bored one day and start jumping from Freelancer to Freelancer





	Unpleasant Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretlystephaniebrown (Hinn_Raven)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/gifts).



Omega was a problem child; that was the one cemented thought Tex had when it came to her A.I. Ever since Omega learned he could jump from soldier to soldier via the long-range radios, he had become rather bold. While on mission he would take control of the occasional Insurrectionist and use them to kill any poor unfortunate soul whom they crossed.

That’s why Tex made it a personal point to lock him down while on board the Mother of Invention. She was terrified at the thought of Omega ever getting loose and raising Hell on the Freelancers.

But as they say, the Devil is cunning, and will find a way to bring misery to the unsuspecting.

Normally there would be a gentle buzz of voices chattering in the dining hall or the barracks. It was usually South having a playful sibling argument with North, York ‘not’ flirting with Carolina, Wash seemingly having a one-sided conversation with Maine while playing a round of Mario Cart, Wyoming and Florida exchanging bad jokes while playing cards.

But now the Mother of Invention was oddly quiet, especially on the higher levels where the Freelancer quarters were. It was that silence that was setting the crew members on edge. But it was the sight of seeing the indomitable Agent Texas frantically tearing apart a console that sent them running for the hills.

“Where is he? Oh shit, where is he?” Tex swore as she ran down the hallways looking for a flicker of Omega. She raced past the mess hall, just North was sitting down with South to eat.

“So, are we still up for Jenga later?” North asked curiously.

“Only if you promise to keep Theta out of it.” South replied sourly as she speared a piece of mystery meat with her fork.

“Oh, come on sis, he likes the challenge.” North replied as the A.I. appeared on his shoulder.

“Yes! Please South! I love playing Jenga!”

South’s face twisted momentarily before she abandoned her tray and she put on her helmet. “You know what North I- **Hurk**!”

“Hurk?” North repeated in confusion. Theta squeaked in horror and quickly retreated back into the relative safety of North’s mind.

South’s shoulder seemed to relax

 “Sis- “

**“Don’t call me that North! You stopped being my brother the day you got that pixie!”** South snapped before storming out of the room. **“Why don’t you go hang out with Theta, that’s all you ever talk about now.”**

_“This is so much fun! Why didn’t I think of this before?”_ Omega cackled as he steered South towards the training room. He caught a glimpse of Carolina inside taking out her frustrations on the automated drones. He grinned as he made South turn on her radio.

**“Hey Carolina?”**

“What is it So- **Hurk**!”

It was an hour later when York swaggered into the training hall looking for his fearless leader/girlfriend. He froze a few steps inside the room at the sight of her brutally massacring a drone with a pair of barbells in a spot that made him cringe.

“Heya Lina, you’re looking well…energized.”

**“What do you want York?”** Carolina hissed venomously.

“Do I need an excuse to look for the most beautiful woman on this ship?” York asked as he raised his arms innocently.

**“Oh, is that your excuse for standing me up last night?”** Carolina growled.

York flinched. “Last ni- Oh crap- Lina I’m so sorry! I got busy running stats with Delta and-.”

**“And what about the week before that when you chose movie night with Delta over spending time with me.”** Carolina snapped angrily as she threw a weight at his head. York yelped as he ducked. **“Or the week before that when you used our entire week of shore leave to try and scare Delta at the amusement park?”**

“Lina please!”

**“You’ve done nothing but lie and ignore me! You’re going to abandon me just like him!”** Carolina screamed before leaving the training room in a huff. She stopped at the sight of Tex standing on the other side of the door with North right behind her.  

“Omega, get out of her head.  Right. Now.” Tex demanded venomously.

**“And why should I do that**?” Omega/Carolina cursed. **“I can do more controlling this meat sack that I can trapped in that damn chip!”**

_“OMEGA!”_

**“Ugh, fine.”**

Carolina went limp and fell to the ground as Omega let go, York grabbed her just before she could hit the ground.

“So, it was Omega who made Carolina and South say those things.” North grumbled.

“Don’t be too sure of it.” Tex replied.

“What do you mean?”

“Omega…isn’t just the AI of Rage…He…forces his host to admit the truths that they want to keep buried. Its handy when you need to interrogate in a hurry…”

York stiffened as he held Carolina in his arms. North looked over his shoulder helplessly towards the barracks when South had stormed off to her room.

"So that means-?"

“Omega real identity…is the A.I. of Truth.”


End file.
